


Say You'll Love Me

by Destielixer



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the SRS 2013 Bonus Round 1 Challenge. The prompt was The Phantom of the Opera AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Love Me

“I don’t have long,” Castiel told him, still panting from the run out of the opera house. He gripped on to Balthazar’s hands, steadying himself as he caught his breath.

They stood in the gardens behind the opera house just after a show. The bright light flooded from the huge glass windows of the opera house and cast a dim glow over the gardens. Castiel cast a worried glance back at the opera house, eyes scanning the windows for the Phantom. He knew how angry the Phantom would get should he find out that he was here with Balthazar. He absolutely forbade him to meet anyone else.

“You’re still letting him control you? The Phantom?” Balthazar asked following Castiel’s gaze.

Castiel averted his eyes from the windows, pursing his lips, “All I want is freedom,” he whispered looking to his feet, “a world with no more night.”

Balthazar slipped his finger beneath Castiel’s chin making him look up, “No more talk of darkness, I'm here, nothing can harm you,” Balthazar whispered leaning in to Castiel, their foreheads resting against one another’s now, “Let me be your freedom. Let me guard you and guide you away from all that darkness.”

He felt like sobbing at Balthazar’s words, the tears burned in his eyes and he swallowed past the lump in his throat, his grip tightening on Balthazar’s hands, “Say you’ll love me,” he whispered his voice trembling and small.

“I love you, you know I do,” Balthazar whispered, moving his hand around Castiel’s waist, pulling the other to him, letting his head rest upon his shoulder as his fingers combed lightly through the other’s hair.

Castiel felt safe here in Balthazar’s arms. Nothing could harm him. Not the darkness, not the Phantom, nothing. He pressed himself into Balthazar’s arms squeezing his eyes shut now as he savored this moment. He rarely got to see Balthazar thanks to the Phantom. But that evening Balthazar had texted him and told him to come to the gardens behind the opera house right after the show. Castiel had done just that, running from backstage after the audience had started to leave.

“Take me away from here,” Castiel whispered into Balthazar’s shoulder, “take me away from him.”

“Shh,” Balthazar whispered kissing the crown of Castiel’s head, “I’ll take you away, I swear it.” He felt Castiel trembling in his arms. Sometimes he felt that there was no way that he and Castiel could be together but then there were these little moments, these stolen escapades that gave him hope.

* * *

Lucifer pushed the curtain back a little more as he peered out from his hiding spot. He didn’t want to think that what he saw was the truth. But it was clear enough; Castiel wasn’t in his dressing room when he’d gone to visit him with the gift of a single stalk of a red rose. As he watched Castiel locked in the arms of another, he felt an anger raging inside him but stronger than anger was the feeling of sadness and hurt. He felt the hot tears trickling down his cheeks behind the mask. 

“I gave you my music, taught you how to sing,” he whispered leaning his head to the glass, gripping the rose to his chest, “And now look how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me,” he sobbed, “He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing. Castiel…my Castiel…” he banged his head on the glass, the pain numb to him.

No one else should have him. Castiel was his. He’d trained him to be this good. Made him the best. Given him all his knowledge on music. Castiel was his property. No one could have him. No one. He shook with rage now as he watched Castiel lean in and kissed the other man on the lips, his hands threading in the man’s hair. The way they were pressed against each other, kissing like that when they thought he wasn’t watching. It disgusted him.

“You…Castiel…” he growled, his breath fogging up the window, “you will curse the day that you decided to disobey the Phantom.”

He stormed from the window, adjusting the white mask as he went along. He threw the rose down; not even noticing as he walked out that the rose had been crushed under his step as he left, leaving a reddish stain on the white marble floor.

The only indication that anyone had been there watching the two of them…  

_-FIN-_


End file.
